


Five Years After

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The years after Luna is lost...





	Five Years After

**Author's Note:**

> May, 2013, for Porn Tree.

One year after Lunamaria's death, Meyrin still had days where she felt lost and alone and like she'd never really feel right again. She'd told herself, again and again, to just pretend that Lunamaria was just down on Earth, and not gone forever. But that only made it worse and besides, she knew lying to herself wasn't really the answer.

Two years after Lunamaria's death, Shinn bumped into Meyrin at the market. He wouldn't have been surprised, except she had left ZAFT and he had been promoted and the market was in former Atlantic Federation territory on Earth. They both managed basic pleasantries - she was with a broad-shouldered, dark-haired gentleman who hovered and watched Shinn with curiosity. They both promised to send messages. Shinn knew that neither of them ever would.

Three years after Lunamaria's death, Meyrin sent Shinn a short message that mostly said that she hoped he still had the same address and that she'd meant to write sooner but she just hadn't had the words. And then she sent a longer message filled with all sorts of thoughts and feelings and everything she'd been holding in for more years than she wanted to think about. Each word had hurt a little more and by the time she hit 'send', she could barely see the screen through her tears.

Four years after Lunamaria's death, Shinn wasn't surprised to find Meyrin back in the PLANTs, working as a civilian programmer. She'd always been smart and it made him smile to discover that she'd found a place for herself where she wasn't just chasing after Lunamaria's shadow. Ever since Meyrin had started messaging him, he'd been replying. They'd worked through a lot of things together - not just losing Luna. They'd both become stronger.

Five years after Lunamaria's death, Meyrin rolled over in the middle of the night and reached for Shinn's hand. He squeezed back gently and a moment later, pulled her close. They'd both always miss Luna, much like they'd both always miss Rey. But Meyrin knew - and she knew that Shinn knew - that Lunamaria would rather they were happy together than lonely apart. It wasn't like they were trying to forget her; they were just finding a new way to number their days.


End file.
